


The Student and the Guard

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: During her very first day as an art student Clarke Griffin gets lost. Luckily she gets help from a charming and handsome young guard, Bellamy Blake





	

Clarke sighed and once more she turned the map in her hands. Today was her first day on campus and she already managed to get lost. 

Literally nothing around her was in some way familiar.

While she looked up she squeezed her eyes. She still had some pennies left and even though she had no clue where she was, she did notice the coffee shop. She could use a cup of coffee. Or two. Or three. And someone to ask for help and directions. Especially the latter.

A small bell above the door ringed when Clarke opened it. Students were studying and each and every table was occupied, mostly by books. 

"Damn it..." Clarke murmured and she already wanted to turn around when a dark haired boy grabbed her wrist. 

"There is a free spot here." The boy nodded at the empty seat across his table. "And I have to be back at work in twenty minutes, so I'll be gone soon anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and he leaned back. He was kinda tall, but he had a charming smile playing around his lips. 

"I didn't want to chase you away." Clarke accepted the seat though and placed her map on the empty table. "I was lost. And in need of coffee."

"You should try the latte here." The boy smiled once more. "I'll order you one. It's on me." He asked one of the busboys to come over and ordered her a latte. "And since I'm a guard here, I can also show you where to go, if you want?" He turned his head so he could read the map. "I'm Bellamy Blake, by the way."

"Clarke Griffin. Art student." Clarke let her eyes meet his and she took a deep breath. "I have art class in..." She checked her watch. "Thirty minutes ago."

Bellamy grinned. "As soon as they bring your latte I'll get you there, don't worry." He nodded at her. "Is this your very first day here?"

"Yes, and I already missed the first half of my class." Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Sounds like a typical art student. I'm sure that the teacher won't even be surprised." Bellamy straightened his back when a waitress placed the latte in front of him. He gave her a few dollars and then he shove the cup towards Clarke. "Drink up. I'll get you to the art department."

Clarke took a sip of the latte and she cocked her head. "Not bad..." She quickly stood up from her seat again and she grabbed the map. "I guess I won't need this anymore?" She looked up at the guard and noticed that he was handsome, more than just handsome.

"You will for sure need it during the upcoming days, but not right now." Bellamy pushed the door of the coffee shop open and all of a sudden the outside world didn't look that intimidating anymore. "This way." 

Clarke nodded and she followed the young guard. She could barely keep up with his firm steps, but she didn't try to let him notice. The less she would miss from her very first class, the better it would be.

"When did you arrive?" Bellamy turned his face towards her and Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

"A couple of days ago." She smiled and she tried to remember the path they were following, although she thought that maybe she would never come back here. 

"Did you meet your housemates already?" Bellamy had his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Yes, they weren't too happy about my major." Clarke grinned. "They were afraid they would have to clean up my mess."

Bellamy grinned too and then he stood still in front of a huge, but old looking, building. "Here we are." He nodded at the front door and Clarke followed his glance before she looked back at him.

"Want to come in?" She smiled and Bellamy checked the watch around his wrist. 

"Actually I don't really have the time to come in, but I can always say that I was helping a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel and I wasn't in distress." Clarke cocked her head. "I was just a lost freshman."

"But that wouldn't be a good excuse." Bellamy winked at her, before he climbed the three stairs towards the door and held it open for her. "After you."

Clarke felt her cheeks heating up and she stepped inside. 

The art building was exactly how she had imagined it. Bright daylight assured that everyone had a great view on the paintings on the wall. Drops of paint covered the once bright yellow floor and red doors led to big classrooms with huge windows. 

"Where is your class?" Bellamy waited until Clarke had found the little piece of paper in the pocket of her jacket. 

"A2.031, whatever that means." She raised her eyebrows and Bellamy grinned.

"It's classroom 31 on the second floor of the art building." He head towards the stairs and start to climb to the second floor. 

Clarke followed him and she froze when she saw the other students leave the room already. "Did I miss it?" She rushed towards the woman who looked like the teacher. "I was lost and couldn't find it. Did I really miss it?" 

The woman curled her lips up to form a smile. "You did, I'm sorry."

"No! I was actually looking forward to this class!" Clarke yelled and she fought against the tears burning in her eyes. 

"What kind of class was it?" Bellamy shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"We start with the human anatomy by painting a nude model." The teacher turned her face towards Bellamy before she looked back at Clarke. "Maybe you can practise with one of your roommates?"

"What?" Clarke's eyes widened. "I barely know them!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone to pose for a basic drawing. During this class we have tried to complete it within half an hour." The teacher walked past Clarke and left her behind, speechless. 

Bellamy cleared his throat. "If you buy me dinner after work, I might help you out." He almost tripped over his own words. 

"As in you want to help me out. Or as in you want an awkward first date masked as helping me out." A smile spread across Clarke's face and she cocked her head. 

"The last option." Bellamy smiled back at her. "If you give me the address of your dorm I'll pick you up at 7."


End file.
